A Lifes Tale
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: The story of a wild Rattata that is captured, kept as a pet and neglected by its owner. Can life change for the better for this Pokemon?


a/n This story is told from the perspective of a wild Rattata who is captured, kept as a pet and subsequently neglected, abandoned, and finally rescued.

_**A Life's Tale**_

Is life confusing or what?

One minute I'm with my mom and my brothers and sisters and the next I'm all by myself in a dark strange place.

This day was like everyday, leave the safety of the nest to forage for food, return at the end of the day with my cheek pouches full.

I hear a noise, a human voice close to me, I freeze hoping not to be discovered.

No such luck the human spots me. Next thing I know I'm confronted by a fellow Pokemon, a Pidgey. It's eyes burn with hatred.

Why is it mad at me?

Its human shouts a command and it attacks me!

I try to evade and defend, but the Pidgey is much stronger than I am.

The next thing I know the human is throwing some kind of ball at me, I feel myself being drawn into it.

No! This can't be right. I must fight it!

Once again I'm outside, the human seems angry that I was not swallowed by the ball.

Again the human commands the Pidgey to attack me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask the Pidgey desperately.

"Shut up weakling!" It caws back in a tone full of hatred. "My trainer will capture you whether you want it or not."

It attacks again driving its talons into my flesh. My mind is clouded by the intense pain.

Barely conscious I feel myself being drawn into the ball. I'm too weak to resist now and succumb to it. Alone and in pain, will I see my family again?

Once again I am released from the floating state. As I come to my senses I realize there are two humans standing in front of me. One large and quiet the other small and loud.

I am all alone in this place, how can I be alone? Alone doesn't make any sense.

Little loud one squeals in delight and reaches out to grab me. I evade and bare my teeth. Little loud one is not deterred, wrapping its hands tightly around my body. I struggle to getaway, this only causes little loud one to squeeze tighter.

Alone makes more sense, now.

I hope my mom can find me soon, so I can go back to my real life. What sort of place is this? Where can I hide? I curl myself up as tight as I can and dream of home.

How long since food was here? I don't see little loud one much anymore, but that's Okay it almost dropped me the last time its claws taloned me. What sort of nest is this? I try to chew my way out but all I get for my trouble is a sore mouth. My feet hurt too. This place is too hard, for feet, for mouth, for me.

Big human visits me for the first time since he brought me here. His anger rages around him like a poisonous aura. It spreads like twilight and I don't think he can see me through it. I wait anticipating some sort of retribution. Instead I get a small amount of food. Humans are very strange creatures indeed.

All my food is long gone. I try to eat this hard nest, even though I know it will bite me back. Hunger grips and pushes and won't let go. Big human comes in; his angry aura hangs heavily around him. Little loud one is with him as well. Big human points to my empty bowl, and the mess under my feet. I get food but I can not eat in the tension storm left behind. I just sit a while, its all I do anymore.

Big human arrives again, this time he points the ball like device that brought me here at me. Once again that feeling of being drawn in, I accept it and in a flash of light I'm once again floating inside the ball.

A flash of light and a feeling of being pulled out, next thing I know I'm standing outside in tall grass. Everywhere there is everything, to hear, and smell, and see, and touch, and taste. Big human gives me a push, not very hard but it gets me going even though I'm not really ready to move yet. And then he's gone.

There's so much to eat here but I can't eat unless I know its safe, and without my mom how do I know it's safe to eat? So many smells and sounds! Soon I won't be too scared to eat. Soon my muscles will relax enough for me to move, to find a safe place. Soon, I hope.

Before I can catch my breath I hear human voices coming straight for me. I freeze. The grass parts in front of me and a human appears. He approaches slowly, carefully making himself smaller and flatter. He moves up and is sideways next to me. He says some small quiet words, a spell perhaps and then in a flash the feeling of being drawn into the ball like thing. I don't resist.

Where am I now?

What is this place?

Here there are all kinds of other Pokemon, many are frightened. "Why are we here?" They ask.

The human how brought me here is talking to another human. He is both sad and angry, but not at me. And gentle. I can feel it in his voice. He talks a while, telling a sad story. Is it my story? I think it is. And then he's gone.

The humans in this place are sad and angry and gentle too. They know a bit of our language. They bring me food and help me keep my nest clean. Every day humans come in, bringing Pokemon. This is a place were Pokemon are left behind. "Where am I?" is what you see on the face of each new arrival. "When is my human coming back for me?" There is so much sadness here. If it wasn't for the gentle humans who take care of us I think I'd just give up, let go.

The days pass. The human who brought me here come so see me every day. He speaks so softly. He puts his nose near mine, quietly. He brings me sweet fresh grass and nuts. He never grabs. "You're coming to live with us." He tells me, clear and simple as that. I understand every word. So today when the ball like object is pointed in my direction I'm almost glad.

But where is he? This can't be his home. This isn't any kind of home. The humans here are all dressed in white; the walls too, white everywhere. I sit in a barred box trembling, wanting to hide forever. They take me out, humans in white with a scary cold smell. I feel a sting on my back leg. I'm falling, so far, but never reaching the ground. Down, down, down. Something covers my face and there's a new smell, sweet and cold. I'm too far down to be scared. Time falls down, too. I see it swirling through the air around me, too sweet, chilly.

Back in the barred box in the white place. There is a sore feeling near my tail. Other Pokemon sit or lie in boxes all around the white room. Is this a place for Pokemon who are broken or defective? I wonder if I'll ever get used to it. And if I do, will I get taken away again.

My human friend came for me! He found me in this white place! This time when I feel myself being drawn into the ball like object I know its to bring me to a safe world, his world, with hiding places, things to chew, and pools of sunlight to bathe in. I get to run, really run and leap and dance and kick up my heels. Even thought I've never done it before, I know how to dance right away. I was born to do it.

Today my human partner takes me to a special place in his nest. A place I've never seen or even smelled. I see a box of lovely fresh hay and another Pokemon. An older wiser looking female Rattata with ears turned toward me. We sniff and scuffle and boss each other around for a little while. She tells me that I can worship her, and I give her a very through between the shoulders bath. We have tall grass that our human brings us each day. We have places small and dark for being secret in. We have places long and low for burrowing. And a sunpool. And each other. She tells me her story, and I tell her mine. My story belongs to both of us now, and hers does too.

Well what did you think? Please take a moment and write a review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
